


A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Meet Nacho

by H3C70R



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3C70R/pseuds/H3C70R
Summary: Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson run into Saul Goodman during some downtime after a law conference in New York that Saul is using as cover for trying to find a displaced Nacho Varga.  Takes place during season 4 of Breaking Bad, no idea where in the Daredevil timeline that would be.  So... pretty crack-y with the dates I guess.





	A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Meet Nacho

Saul never usually went to these things, big conferences where lawyers from around the country flocked to the nicest hotels in Times Square to booze it up and cheat on their wives. It happened to unfortunately be the perfect cover for tracking down an old friend. Acquaintance. They knew each other. It had been a bitch and a half tracking him down. The amount he'd been paying out to Mike meant it was actually taking some real work.

Nacho agreed to meet him at some hole in the wall bar in Hell's Kitchen. Too many train stops away for Saul's liking. Once he was inside at Josie's, the atmosphere wasn't bad. Not his usual brand of tacky, but it would do. He'd sent Francesca to take notes at the conference, if for some reason any of this came back on him, he'd try to claim he was sick at the hotel. Flimsy, but the world of shit brewing up in Albuquerque, it was a chance he needed to take.

With all that in mind, Saul had arrived a good hour early for his meeting, wanting to imbibe some liquid courage ahead of time. He wasn't the same guy Nacho had met before, but that begged the question in Saul's head. Was Ignacio Varga still someone he could trust? Was he still the man Saul met all those years ago. Back when he was still Mr. Oh Shucks Jimmy McGill working out of the back of a nail salon?

Two tequilas and a vodka tonic later, the wrong people walked into the bar.

"Jimmy?"

Shit. Not now. Not ever. Goddamnit.

"Jimmy McGill? Is that you?"

He recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. When the man with him also inquired about if they were indeed addressing Jimmy McGill, he put two and two together. Saul turned in his stool, facing Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson.

"Uh, hey guys. Yeah. Jimmy."

Saul didn't really know what else to say. Matt and Foggy proceeded towards the two bar stool next to his, Josie already getting them each a beer.

"It's been awhile, last time Foggy and I ran into you was... "

Matt trailed off trying to think of it. Saul pushed his glass back up to the bar, signaling for a refill,

"Year two-thousand I believe gentlemen. When I was here um-"

Jimmy involuntarily shut his eyes for a second, he had purposefully not thought about any of this in years. Getting his composure back, Saul finished,

"I was here taking notes for Chuck. His, uh, condition was just starting up and... you know, all the big lights and fancy... whatever."

Foggy's eyes widened, glad he hadn't been the one to start down that road. Matt took the only logical step in the conversation,

"How is Chuck these days? Any better?"

Saul really did not want to be talking about this right now. About Jimmy. Slugging back his re-filled tequila,

"He died a few years back. House fire."

Some awkwardly mumbled apologies later, Foggy tried to re-direct back to less stressful topics,

"So, what have, you, been up to? You've got to be here for that conference, and doing well for yourself it seems. I mean, that suit is dope."

Foggy patted Saul on the shoulder to accentuate the statement, Saul finally turned to look towards them fully. He still had some time to kill.

"Well. It's been a journey. If you'd believe it, I did finally get my license. Started in elder law. Since then I've moved to a... more diversified set of clientele. Exclusive, but diverse."

Matt snickered,

"Exclusive but diverse, sounds like us but yours seem to pay better. Good on you for that."

Matt raised his bottle, Foggy following suit.

"Yeah," Saul thought to himself, "Three cheers for my main benefactor Heisenberg, hip, hip, fuck you." Still raising his glass to meet their bottles with a practiced smile.

More time passed than Saul would have liked, he kept looking around. No signs of Nacho. Not that he figured there would be. Saul figured, he gets one good look at these two guys palling around, calling him Jimmy. It's time to bail.

Fuck.

A quick text exchange between Matt and seemingly a client, a worried look shared between him and Foggy, and Nelson and Murdock left to get back to their office. Foggy giving salutations as Matt made a beeline for the door, angrily whispering into his phone now. Something about a hand?

"Gotta run. Urgent business. Nice seeing you again though!"

Jimmy sat at the bar, confused as ever, nursing a Paloma. He hated to say it, but running into those guys, being able to slowly slip back into his real personality for even just an hour or so. It had felt good. He didn't feel like Saul Goodman, criminal lawyer, sitting at the bar. He felt like Jimmy McGill. He missed his brother and he missed Kim. Hell, he even missed Howard. His drink empty, he put a wad of money on the counter, got out of his stool and turned to leave.

Before he made it to the front door, Nacho stepped through it,

"Who the fuck were those guys Jimmy. What am I even doing here right now. Are you with the cops?"

Nacho's usual calm and measured speaking tone, but the flare in his eyes was what really betrayed his emotion, Saul quickly tried to de-escalate the situation,

"They're lawyers, from around here. They recognized me from the conference... Legal stuff, but no cops. Let's talk outside... Shall we?"

Jimmy put his hands up, fingers splayed towards the front door. Walking out onto the sidewalk, Saul asked what he hoped was the million dollar question,

"Nacho, you still got beef with Hector Salamanca?"


End file.
